


Noches de agua

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere oírlo, para comprobar una vez más que el poder que ejerce Ichigo sobre él se mantiene como siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches de agua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. Todo de Tite Kubo.  
> Prompt: Balada de un encuentro fugaz [Fandom Insano].

Entre ellos no había comunicación; al menos no se servían de palabras. Solo por la noche se permitían tener contacto, pero uno físico, donde el cuerpo era el que hablaba por ellos. Preferían usar la boca para otras labores profanas, para deshonrar lo venerable y quebrantar las normas morales.

Un poco de albedrío para aquel noble que siempre se había sentido atado a ellas. Libertad salvaje era lo que le daba el joven, mientras él le quitaba el aliento. No hablaban, porque hacerlo era como romper el encanto, deshacer el hechizo y sembrar la culpa. Ni siquiera eran capaces de bucear en los ojos del otro y sostenerse la mirada por demasiados segundos.

Tenían los minutos contados y el tiempo era algo preciado para ambos.

Se desataba el lazo del obi provocándolo con su desnudez y lo arrastraba hasta el tatami para acomodarse en él. Rodillas en el suelo, espalda arqueada, manos aferradas a las sábanas… sábanas que guardaban su aroma. Todo olía a Byakuya en ese cuarto. Buscaban la intimidad justa y necesaria, no había preámbulo, no había amor, tan solo la urgencia de comprobar que estaban vivos pese a estar muertos.

Aunque la sangre aún corría por las venas de Ichigo, no sentía que allí hubiera vida.

Nunca había sido un shinigami y no tenía un lugar en ese espacio. Razón por la que podía sentir el desprecio del otro en cada embestida. Y mientras le ofrecía su cuerpo, se preguntaba por qué. Qué tenía el noble para dar vuelta su mundo interno con tan solo un ligero abrazo; uno frío, lejano y efímero.

Byakuya se preguntaba lo mismo. Y no era momento para hacerlo porque estaba a punto de arremeter de nuevo, arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Quería oírlo, para comprobar una vez más que el poder que ejercía Ichigo sobre él se mantenía como siempre. Al menos desde el primer momento en el que lo oyó reírse de él, mofándose en su cara sobre su estricta manera de vivir las normas, así había sido.

Le había ayudado a librarse de esas ataduras con tan solo una risa. Imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer con un gemido lo estremeció. Por eso había aceptado la propuesta, por curiosidad y tal vez por necesidad. Conoció cada centímetro de su piel, rozó su cuerpo y bebió de él, para luego sentir el arrepentimiento aplastándolo, siendo sublimado por una leve caricia.

Con tan solo una caricia bastaba para borrarlo todo, por unos cuentos minutos. Los suficientes para permitirse aquello.

Así había sido siempre y nunca pudieron hacer nada para cambiarlo, tal vez en parte porque no querían. No entendían bien qué era lo que pretendían de ello, pero tampoco eran capaces de negar cada caída. Cuando todo terminaba e Ichigo se iba tal como había llegado: en silencio; en el cuarto quedaba la estela del tabú, de lo prohibido. Enredaba al noble y lo sumía en pesadillas.

Se preguntaba si para el joven era igual; pero Ichigo cruzaba el enorme jardín y llegaba al otro lado cuando afuera todavía era de noche, observaba a su pequeño dormir en la cuna y ocupaba su lugar en la cama junto a su esposa, rezándole al Dios en el que ya no creía para seguir conservando todo eso; para no perderlos a ninguno de los tres.

Rukia abría los ojos, ya sin lágrimas, había aprendido a no llorar cada vez que Ichigo se levantaba en la madrugada, y aceptaba en silencio el beso que le dejaba en la mejilla. En esa cercanía podía apreciar el falso olor de la nobleza.

**FIN**


End file.
